LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA
by Tsukiyomi Sora
Summary: todos saben la historia de la bella y la bestia de disney ahora que pasaria si la acomodasmos al estilo de shugo chara pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA.

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece si haci fuera Ikuto seria todo mío, haría con él muchas cosas y no habría más tadamu y en el final de Shugo Chara, Ikuto besaría a Amu y se quedaría con ella.

Chapter 1.

Amu Hinamori, la chica más popular de todo el pueblo tanto que la llamaban _"cool y sexy",_ era la hija menor del Sr. Hinamori y la más querida por todos siendo que sus hermanas mayores les encantaban lucir y presumir todo el dinero que tenían, estas tenían un sinfín de pretendientes, pero ellas los botaban por no tener dinero; Amu también tenía pretendientes y en mayor cantidad que sus hermanas, Amu también los rechazaba con su típica actitud de _"cool y sexy"_ diciendo que para que quería un novio que no estaba para esos jueguitos en vez de eso se la pasaba ayudando a su padre, Amu tenia prendado al joven más apuesto y encantador de todo el pueblo Hotori Tadase (n/a: no saben cuanto dolor me causo poner al cara-gay), como su padre era comerciante un día perdió todo lo que tenia lo único que le quedo fue una cabaña afueras del pueblo, las hermanas mayores remilgaron y se fueron a pedir ayuda a sus pretendientes pero estos las rechazaron por quisquillosas, pero los pretendientes de Amu especialmente Tadase le ofrecieron ser su esposa para ayudarla pero Amu con su típico todo les respondió:

-Creen que me iré con ustedes y dejare a mi padre ahora que está en problemas, sigan soñando- y siguió de largo como si no escullará atrás los gritos de la gente diciendo _"cool y sexy"._

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Y bien que les ha aparecido esta historia es una versión de _la bella y la bestia_ al estilo Shugo chara si quieren que aparezcan Ran y los demás lo dicen en sus reviews no sean malos en las criticas si es mi primera historia larga, bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA.

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece si haci fuera Ikuto seria todo mío, haría con él muchas cosas y no habría más tadamu y en el final de Shugo Chara, Ikuto besaría a Amu y se quedaría con ella.

Chapter 2.

Un día al señor Hinamori un amigo le propuso un negocio en la ciudad donde podía recuperar su fortuna, antes de partir les pidió a sus hijas que les digieran que querían.

- Yo quiero un hermoso vestido- Utau.

- Yo quiero un collar de plata- Siguió Amu.

Amu después de pensarlo mucho con su pose de "cool y sexy" dijo:

- Yo quiero una rosa roja padre.

El señor Hinamori con la esperanza de recuperar su fortuna se fue a la ciudad, pero cuando llego a la ciudad el negocio no se pudo hacer, antes de volver compro lo que cada una de sus hijas le había pedido ya que si no pudo conseguir el trabajo al menos les llevaría lo que les prometió, busco y busco en todas las floristerías y parques de la ciudad, pero como estaban en invierno no había ni un solo rosal floreciendo, el Sr. Hinamori estaba triste pues le dolía no darle a su amada niña la simple flor, desilusionado monto en su caballas y se dispuso a llegar a su hogar, cuando estaba pasando por el bosque se desato una terrible tormenta, antes de que el Sr. Hinamori pudiera actuar el caballo asustado lo tiro y salió corriendo, los únicos pensamientos del Sr. Hinamori eran dirigidos hacia Amu antes de desmayarse por el frio y el golpe; pudo ver la silueta de un ser que aproximaba peligrosamente, después fue todo oscuridad.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: perdón por la tardanza para todas definitivamente continuare el fics solamente es que ando escasa de tiempo pero ya llevo varios capítulos escritos y gracias por sus comentarios realmente los aprecio, por ultimo dentro de dos capítulos aparecerá adivinen…. IKUTO, pero el problema es que no se como colocarlo de bestia me duele en el corazón hacerlo haci que les pido ayuda para crear a la bestia perfecta para Ikuto ayúdenme plissssss.


	3. Chapter 3

LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA.

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece si haci fuera Ikuto seria todo mío, haría con él muchas cosas y no habría más tadamu y en el final de Shugo Chara, Ikuto besaría a Amu y se quedaría con ella.

_Pov. Sr. Hinamori._

Chapter 3.

_Pov Sr. Hinamori._

_Desperté poco a poco, no tenía idea de donde estaba ni que había ocurrido, de pronto me acorde de golpe y vi la habitación donde estaba, me esperaba una cama en una pequeña cabaña, pero esto jamás; era una habitación de castillo, una cama grande, un armario lleno de ropas y un gran baño en la ventana había un balcón gigantesco que dejaba ver todo el patio delantero, lo que más me sorprendió fue que no encontré un alma, iba a salir pero me di cuenta que me habían puesto una pijama busque por todos lados mi ropa, me toco sacarla ropa del armario confiando que no se molestara el dueño; Salí y efectivamente era un gran y hermoso castillo aunque algo sombrío, subí, baje y no vi nadie; me llamo la atención un ala particularmente bacía así que entre estaba hecha un desastre como si una gran bestia lo hubiera roto todo en un ataque de ira como medio asustado salí sin adentrarme más en esa ala._

_Baje hacia el comedor por curiosidad estaba seguro de que estaba vacío, pero cuando entre otra sorpresa me esperaba allí sobre la mesa se encontraba todo tipo de platos y manjares exquisitos se me hizo agua la boca de solo verlos pero algo me impidió comerlos, era como si el dueño de ese castillo me diera todo lo que necesitara y por eso me pareció que sería abusar mucho, me senté a esperar seguro que el dueño del palacio llegaría pronto. Casi era el anochecer y ya se enfriaba la comida así que decidí como no llegaba nadie comer un poquito, me senté en la mesa._

-Gracias, por la comida- _este agradecimiento tenía dos fines, uno agradecer a Dios y otro al dueño de la casa._

_Después de comer me dirigí a mis habitaciones a dormir con la resolución de partir mañana en la mañana, pero antes escribiría una carta de agradecimiento al dueño de la casa por semejante hospitalidad, lo único que lamentaba era no poder darle la rosa a mi querida y hermosa niña Amu._

_Al día siguiente me levante temprano, pues quería llegar temprano a mi hogar; le escribí la carta al dueño de la casa, me fui al patio trasero a buscar un establo para coger mi caballo, estaba buscándolo cuando repare que el jardín estaba repleto de rosas de todos los colores, pensé en la cara de felicidad de mi querida Amu e inmediatamente fui corriendo y corte la más bella que vi. No sé que paso solamente esculle un rugido tan terrible, bárbaro que me helo la sangre y me aterro como nunca…._

_Lo vi acercándose a mí rápidamente, peligrosamente a mí que de helado sin poder moverme…_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: perdón por la tardanza no tengo escusas es que me dio flojera escribir, bueno que les pareció el capitulo bien o no; el próximo será un Ikuto pov, a si que por favor ayúdenme con la imagen de Ikuto es que cada vez que lo imagino no me sale por favor ayúdenme pliss dejen reviews para saber que tal escribo y si les gusta


	4. Chapter 4

LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA.

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece si haci fuera Ikuto seria todo mío, haría con él muchas cosas y no habría más tadamu y en el final de Shugo Chara, Ikuto besaría a Amu y se quedaría con ella.

N/a: este capítulo el tiempo es cuando Ikuto encuentra al padre de Amu y que hizo todo el tiempo que estuvo escondido.

Pov. Ikuto

Chapter 3.

Pov. Ikuto.

Me encontraba dando un paseo por el bosque, tal vez se preguntaran ¿por que en plena tormenta? fácil para que nadie me viera.

Iba por el bosque admirando su belleza cuando de pronto oí el relinchar de un caballo me pregunto que tonto andaría por el bosque en plena tormenta, (n/a: ha… ¿si Ikuto dime quien?=_=) me acerqué lo suficiente para ver sin ser visto; se trataba de un hombre de cabellos monos o rubios que trataba de manejar a su caballo, pero que por lo visto no lo lograba, cuando vi que el hombre caía del caballo no pude más; soltando una maldición me fui corriendo hacia él no me importaba que me viera lo único que quería era salvarlo (n/a: Kawai, no es súper lindoJ) tenía que asegurarme que seguía con vida y llevarlo a la casa, no podía dejarlo aquí; creo que me alcanzo a ver antes de caer desmayado, me asusto un poco pero no me importo lo alcé y acomode entre mis brazos; ahora agradecía mi pelaje al menos seguiría vivo y con calor.

Cuando llegue a casa con el señor en brazos Yaya se sorprendió y pidió una explicación, le conté lo que había pasado y con una sonrisa me dijo:

- Al fin visitas, Yaya estaba aburrida—haciendo un puchero me saco una sonrisa, pero me puse serio.

-Lo sé Yaya, lo sé, se va a quedar hasta que se recupere avísale a los demás, que lo traten bien y que no se dejen ver.

- Entendido, pero ¿y tu?—me miro con sus grandes ojos marrones que a pesar de su apariencia actual seguían como antes.

-Ya sabes me esconderé en mis habitaciones, no quiero que se asuste.

-Si te conociera bien no se asustaría.

-Lo mismo con tigo, las personas eligen ver el aspecto y no ven el interior, perdón por encadenarlos a esto solamente tenía que sufrir yo.

-Nada de eso, además no lo podríamos dejar solo todos te queremos.

-Gracias.

Después de esto me dirigí donde se encuentra mis habitaciones todas destruidas como mi vida; mi cuarto aparte de la cama, el huevo negro que estaba en la mesa símbolo del conjuro que pesaba en mí y mi violín; todo aparte de esto estaba destruido incluso mis fotos verlas me recordaba cuando cambie, me pase todo el día en la habitación tocando el violín y a la mañana siguiente me puse a leer unos libros de música para entretenerme.

Como a las 11:00 con mis sentidos de gato sentí que alguien subía a mis habitaciones, pensé que era el Sr. que rescate pues nadie en el castillo se atrevía a entrar en mis aposentos ellos sabían que estaban prohibidos; lo escuche acercarse pero creo que el desorden lo medio asusto pues se devolvió.

Baje por una ruta secreta por el almuerzo ya que estaba que me moría de hambre, cuando regresaba pude verlo en el comedor con todos esos manjares se veía en sus ojos que tenía hambre, pero no probaba ningún bocado era como si creyera que era una falta de respeto comerse todo, lo mire durante toda la tarde curioso de su comportamiento al anochecer parece que le gano el hambre y se sentó a comer, con mis orejas de gato alcancé a oír un:

-Gracias por la comida—pensé que podría ser dirigido al Señor y a mí, así que sin pensarlo una sonrisa asomo mi rostro y susurre tan bajo que dudo que haya escuchado.

-De nada.

Subí a mi cama y dormí, por la mañana baje y encontré que el señor no estaba en vez de eso encontré una pequeña nota que decía:

Al dueño del Castillo:

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos, pues sin su ayuda

Habría muerto en esa tormenta,

Gracias a ello puedo llegar a casa

Con mis adoradas y hermosas

Hijas.

Atte. Sr. Hinamori.

Me sentí algo bien cuando termine de leer la carta, pero después supe que solo pensaba eso porque no me había visto, claro si me viera se echaría a gritar, arrugue la carta y me dirigí a mis rosales mi alegría y mi posesión más valiosa; cuando llegue me petrifique al verlo cortar una de mi más hermosa rosa de la rabia no me importo que me viera me abalance sobre él y con un rugido aterrador le grite/gruñí:

-Como te atreves después de que te salve la vida, te alimente y aloje me vienes a robar lo más valioso que tengo, por esto me las vas a pagar—de verdad estaba furioso las rosas son lo único bello que no huyen de mí, no pensaba lo que decía el señor como que se recupero del susto al verme y respondió sudando.

-Señor no es lo que piensa… esta rosa es para mi amada hija es lo único que pidió y solamente quería que disfrutara de la belleza de esta flor.

-_Así que es para su hija…Hmm_—Pensaba la bestia –Esta bien ya que es para tu hija ella tomara tu lugar.

El señor a oír esto se alarmo creyendo que le aria daño y se apresuro a contestar.

—Señor no puedo poner a mi hija a pagar por lo que yo hice.

—Me parece justo, pero recuerdo haber leído en su carta que tenía más hijas ¿que pasara con ellas cuando usted se quede aquí?—Ya me empecé a calmar pero no podía olvidar la ofensa a si que le dije al ver que el señor se calmo—Deje que su hija decida si quiere cambiar de lugar con usted o no.

Después de pensarlo bien el señor respondió—Lo haré y si no acepta yo vendré en su lugar le pongo mi palabra.

—Está bien pero si falta a su palabra y ninguno de los dos regresa iré por ustedes y el resto de tu familia, ahora lárgate que no te quiero ver el caballo te guiara de salida y regreso tienes una semana para regresar, si no atente a las consecuencias.

Al decir esto se marcho ahora solamente me queda esperar algo dentro de mi corazón destrozado se movió cuando pensé en su hija, pronto la vería… ¿Qué pasara con ella?

N/a: Y bien que les pareció bienJ, malL u horrible `_´ comenten por favor dentro de dos capítulos más Ikuto y Amu por fin se encontraran que pasara con ello, pues ni yo lo se así que sigan leyendo para descubrirlo por favor dejen reviews no sean malas.


	5. Chapter 5

AVISO:

PERDON, PERDON, por no actualizar es que el colegio me tiene super ocupada, perdi mi cuaderno de apuntes donde ya tenian varios capitulos adelantados, tras de eso me toca aprovechando que sali a vacaciones (gracias a Dios:)) hacer el oficio de mi casa mas unos talleres que me dejaron de trigonometria y quimica lo peooooooooorrrrrrrrrr del mundo, casi no me queda tiempo de meterme a internet y cuando o hago es solo para vajar nuevas historias (que ni e leido) y ver si ya actualizaron por ultimo NO TENGO INSPIRACION no se que me pasa cunado tengo tiempo me siento a escribir pero no me sale nada, pero no voy a dejar los fic ya que me gusta y en mi cabezas ya tengo los finales. Por ultimo gracias a todas las que me han dejado review y agregado mis historias a favoritas cada vez que veo esto mi corazon se llena de alegria y minimo estoy feliz por dos dias (no es exageracion) buenos nos leemos despues cuando pueda actualizar chaos, besos.


End file.
